15bladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Taylor
''"You are reaching the end of your're Journey, Angean." - ''The Warlord to Zach Zach is the main protagonist and the Chosen of War in the 15 Keys series. He is commonly refered to as the most powerful living Neogean alive. History The 15 Keys: Zach first appeared at the beggining of 15 Keys, and is curious if he is dead. He exits the cavern of loss and is found by Anna and his friend, Kristine. He then goes to Kooringal where he does 2 of the trials and celebrates turning 14. When every one else vanished he searched for them, finding them at sturt mall. He then helped create the plan to defeat the Destroyer and met the Hooded Figure for the first time. Zach then left to rescue Kristine from the run down prison and realised his feelings for her, and destroyed an entire army to keep her safe. The War began to brew in the Distance and He actively supported the others who were fightning, and even Defeated The Destroyer. Zach then fought the assassin and was given a nightmare about his past and remembered Kristine to be his Girlfriend. He woke up and she demanded he kiss her. The 15 Keys 2: He is more of an extra in 15 Keys 2. He tells the first 3 Chapters, about His Visit to Perth and How he Saved The Life of Kristine Cheney, but he only appears again when he Repairs time. He and Kristine Dance at the Formal and then exit the Room, where Toby offers his support in the coming days, He accepts his help and witnesses Sasha Kissing Hopey. The 15 Keys 3: In 15 Keys 3 Zach is introduced to another powerful race of beings called the Angeans. They attack Him and Anna but are defeated quickly, until The Kingdom shows up, mistaking Annas life force for Zachs and taking her to the gate. Zach next appears when he fights The Kingdom to rescue Anna and then he takes her back to Earth. The 15 Keys 4: This time Zach returns as the protagonist for a new saga of Journeys. With The Kingdom defeated and the worlds seemingly saved he is relaxing, pondering his feelings for a girl when suddenly tremors shake the ground causing him to become curious as to what has happened. He see's a flying creature attacking Kooringal, but as quickly as he sees this, it vanishes, leaving curiosity as to it's purpose. Hopey and Zach talk about what Zach has seen and leave to look for it, however Anna disaproves of this as she is still Zachs guardian at the time. Zach defies her wishes and still leaves despite her panic. Eventually on the journey Zach is left on his own in a location known as The Nexus, and is unable to be located anywhere in the known galactic zones. In his paniced thoughts he remembers his thoughts about a girl and remembers how much he wished to see her once more, prompting him to fight his way out of The Nexus to a portal that leads home. The 15 Keys 5: It is revealed that Zach never returned home, and instead calibrated to portal to send him to Angea. The Angeans watch him move through the city until he reaches a small shop and demands from the shopkeeper to know where "She" was. The shopkeeper tells him he will need to go to Katherine back on Earth. When Zach arrives there he is greeted by an old friend of his named Katy, who explains that Wagga Wagga was attacked and everybody is imprisoned within a research facility built there. This distresses him to the point he gets Katy and Zack, another of his friends, to take him back to his home. After Zachs chapters are over it shifts into another story from Annas point of view. The 15 Keys 6: Zach returns to Wagga and informs Katy and Zack that he will be attacking the facility single-handedly, and runs at the facility, raising his hood over his head. When he enters the building he is quickly attacked by Angean guards, and hears The Kingdoms voice over the loudspeaker, telling him to surrender or the one he loves dies. He feigns surrender and gets taken to The Kingdom holding Anna hostage, where Zach attacks The Kingdom, knocking them both out the windows. After a long fight The Kingdom is Killed and Zach frees the prisoners. After this Hopey suggests going and attacking The Gate, to which Zach agrees, but not before he tells Anna he loves her, to her suprise. Zach is later seen fighting The Warlord when the Gate opened, and Anna tells him to free it after calling him during the fight. He does so, killing The Warlords immortality gate and sending him to Earth, where Anna defeats him. Nightfall: Two months after The 15 Keys 6 Zach wakes up, and reveals he is avoiding Anna out of fear of what she could say to him. During his thoughts the sky rips open and the scenario switches to Hopey. When it switches back to Zach the detonator to the ultimate weapon is triggered using Kristine and Thomas as the Keys. All across the universe black holes begin to consume the worlds and the universe in the process, ripping apart reality as it goes. Zach looks for Anna, scared about what could happen to her, but when he finally tries to call her he is told "Contact 'Anna' does not exist" causing him to drop his phone in shock, and fall to his knees. After the next time we return to his scenario his rage begins to overtake his reason as he leaves to kill whoever has done this, when he arrives in the End-Zone of the universe known he finds the planet End-Gaia, where he fights the ultimate life form, Magnus. Magnus is trying to destroy the universe as he is annoyed at the noise they make, and fights Zach. Magnus is defeated when Annas voice echos in his head, but it is too late, now Zach is the only being who exists in whatever is left. He sacrifices his powers to reconstruct the universe, taking away everybody elses powers and replicating everything perfectly, and even changing Hopey from Archangel to Human. Zach wakes up on Earth, to weak to stand as he has fallen ill due to not belonging in this new world. He is visited by Anna and Hopey, both of whom are relieved to see him alive, saying they thought he had been hit by a truck. He smiles and says everything will be fine, attempting to use his powers, and seeing that he has set everything right, his powers are gone for good. Powers Electrical Manipulation: Zach has full control over electricity, including the power to drain it into his body. However he does not require electricity storage continuously in order for his abilities to activate. It is also known he can manipulate lightning in the skies during a rainstorm. This is Zach's most used power in The 15 Blades saga as it appears in any chapter in which he does. His abilities these include are: Lightning bolt: Zach can launch electircity forward at an opponent causeing a little bit of damage to them, however the lightning bolt in it's basic for was able to be attracted to a metallic object and therefore cancelled out. However in The 15 Keys 3 Zach managed to refine and upgrade this power so that it could be altered before firing the actual attack. His new lightning bolt attack (The Bolt stream) rapidly fired non-conductable bolts of electricity that were not able to be attracted by metals of any type. Lightning grenade: Zach gained this power during The 15 Keys 3. In its non-refined state it acted as a fragmentation grenade of electricity, obeying the same physics at any normal grenade. However this power is rarely used as it does not suit Zach's fighting style. Lightning repulse: Zach only used this power once in The 15 Keys, and again in The 15 Keys 3. It involved using the normal lightning bolt attack but instead redirecting it into his right or left fist as he struck the ground, causing a blast of electricity. It's accuracy is not predictable as it sends out lightning bolts and has been made redundant with Zach learning to perform an electromagnetic repulse. However it is known to be his second most damaging attack. The Lightning Storm: Zach learned to do this in the finale of The 15 Keys 3, using it to defeat The Kingdom. During the atttack charge sequence Zach's forearms become engulfed in lightning, reducing any other attack in effectiveness, when the charge sequence completes he reaches up, balling his hands into fists and brings them down to his sides, creating a lightning column that causes the most damage of all his attacks, as it is the only attack he used on the Kingdom that seemingly caused some damage. However this attack, if used without charge, causes rain also, which dulls all of Zach's senses, causing him to have further problems in battle. Electrical Creation: Zach can generate elecricity from enywhere on his body and, due to his connection to her, he can generate electricity from Anna's hands. This extends to being able to summon electricity from the sky. Trivia *Zach's name in Neocrity roughly translates to Destroyer *Zach is speculated to be the hooded figure. (Chapters 7 and 11 give some proof of this in 15 Keys.) *Zach is the Destroyer, no doubt about it, but it is yet untold how that links to the hooded figure. *Zach is the only Neocrity to survive the Nightmare trials. Category:15 Keys Characters Category:Neocrity Category:Deimos Characters Category:Follower Of The Gods Characters Category:Archangel